


Live Bait

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Holiday: v-day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair places himself as live bait in his hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Bait

After reading Yvonne's Hearts and Roses, (is that right?) I decided to write my own take on the story with Yvonne's permission. This isn't a companion piece or part of my alternate universe. BTW, Yvonne, thank you for the inspiration and the permission. 

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THEY ARE OWNED BY PET FLY PRODUCTIONS AND UPN. 

## Live Bait

by Brandy  


The secret to hunting is to know your prey as well you know yourself. You must know its habits, its resting places, what it likes to eat, and what will tempt it into your trap. You must track it, follow it, confuse it, and become it. You must never let the prey know that it is being hunted. 

Blair had been taught to hunt by the best, and he was ready to begin the most important part of the hunt. He was ready to bring his prey down. 

He had been following his prey for almost two years now. He knew where his prey slept, what his prey liked to eat, and he knew how to lure his prey into his trap. He would use himself as live bait. Live bait was always preferred by any animal. 

He would first have to show his prey how desirable he was. This would perhaps be the hardest part of his plan. He went over his prey's routine for the next few days. 

Jim would be working a stake out Valentine's Day night. An informant had told them about a drug buy that was supposed to take place at a warehouse near some of the seedier clubs near the docks. He had already informed Jim that he had a date that night. 

Hmmm...he knew of someone who could help him out tomorrow night without expecting anything except dinner and a ride home.   
  


* * *

  


"Jim, why isn't Sandburg with you? I thought he was your shadow," Micheal asked as he got into the car with a bag of coffee and donuts. 

"He had a date," Jim answered as he took the bag from Micheal. 

"A date. God, I wish I had one. Valentine's Day sucks, Jim," Micheal sighed as he started munching on his donut. 

A cab pulled up in front of a club a couple of blocks down. 

"Do you think that's our guy?" Micheal said. 

"If it is he's early," Jim answered as he put his coffee aside. 

"Jim...Jim, look," Micheal said tersely. 

It was Blair and another guy getting out of the car. Jim's eyes widened in shock. Blair was wearing tight black jeans, a white silk blouse and no jewelry except for a diamond earring. The other guy was dressed approximately the same way, except he didn't have an earring. 

Jim tuned into their conversation. 

"That earring looks good on you, Babe. I'm glad I got it for you," James said as he put his hands on Blair's shoulders. "You look so good tonight." 

Blair looked down. Jeesh, James was laying it on thick. "Thanks. Come on. I want to dance until I sweat." He put his arm around James' waist and resisted the temptation to look over his shoulder. 

"Did you know?" Micheal ask quietly. 

"Huh, oh about this. No. I guess he's bi," Jim said gruffly. 

"You guess?" 

"Michael, Blair and I have gone out chasing women before. I've seen him catch them. Yes, I think he's bi," Jim said grumpily. 

"Jeesh, don't jump all over me."   
  


* * *

  


Three hours and there were was no sign of the suspects. And no sign of Blair either, Jim thought, but he wasn't really looking for him was he? 

Just then Blair and James came out of the club. They were glowing and hanging all over each other. Blair hailed a taxi and pushed James in. James waved to him as the taxi pulled away. 

Blair was staggering a bit. He knew he was drunk. He had planned on getting drunk. Suddenly his attention was drawn to a homeless man laying on the sidewalk. He took off the diamond earring he had bought earlier that day and gave it to him. He didn't want it. 

He hailed a cab and went home. 

"Did you see what he did? That diamond wasn't very big, but that guy must have shelled out some dough to get it," Micheal shook his head and settled back into his seat. 

"Yeah, Blair is just that way," Jim said softly as the cab pulled away. Maybe he was just that way.   
  


* * *

  


Blair slowly raised his head. It was morning. The sunlight was bright, too bright. Every sound seemed amplified. Jim was making coffee. Coffee? He slowly dragged himself out of bed. 

"Coffee?" he moaned as he sat down at the table. 

"What?" Jim asked as he turned toward Blair. 

"Coffee?" Blair repeated as he made a faint grasping motion in the air. 

Jim smiled. Blair really was adorable when he was like this. Jim stopped at that thought. The sight of Blair with his arms around another man rose up in his mind. He shook his head and got a cup of coffee. 

"Here you go, Chief. Didn't your date work out?" Jim asked casually. 

Blair gulped down his coffee. This is what he had been waiting for. His prey's curiosity would get the better of him. "Not really. We decided that we would make better friends than lovers." 

"I hate it when a woman says something like that," Jim said. He watched his friend closely. 

"Yeah, well, you lose some, you win some, big guy," Blair said with a Mona Lisa smile. Now if his study of Jim's behavior was correct, Jim would just sidestep the issue for now. 

"That's a good attitude to have, Chief. May be you'll get the next one," Jim said as he turned away to pour another cup of coffee. 

"May be I will," Blair said quietly. He smiled. Oh, I think I will.   
  


* * *

  


Blair was slowly walking up to Jim. He smiled up at him saucily. Another man, the man from last night, walked up behind him and put an arm around him. 

Blair said, "Maybe I will," as the other man drew him away. 

Jim sat straight up in bed. He was breathing hard, his pulse was racing, and he was sweaty. He got out of bed and pulled on his robe. He knew he was up for the rest of the night. There was no use fighting that part of his problem. 

He got a glass of milk and sat down. He sighed and gulped the milk down. Jim knew that this thing with Blair was what caused the dream to be a nightmare. 

The thought of Blair leaving him...he shuddered. It caused this almost uncontrollable terror to rise up inside of him. He clenched his fists. He was glad that tonight hadn't worked out for Blair. He didn't want any other man to touch his Blair. 

The thought shocked him out of his anger...his jealousy. He was jealous of that man. Jim shook his head. He had always been straight. He sighed again. He had always been straight with his body. He could still remember the high school crush that had almost outted him, as they said these days. He had never thought of another man in that way until now. 

Suddenly a light came on. Blair walked into the kitchen. 

"Hey, Jim, why are you sitting here in the dark." 

Jim jerked and looked up. "Nothing really. Just thinking." 

Blair nodded. His prey was almost ready to fall. "What about?" 

"Like I said, nothing really," Jim said as he looked down. 

"It must be something to wake you at four in the morning," Blair said gently. 

Jim sighed. He knew they would have to talk about this. He just didn't want to do it now. "I saw you last night, with that guy. The club you went into was right across from the stakeout I was on last night," Jim looked up. "Is there something you've forgotten to tell me?" 

Blair sighed. It was time to tell Jim the truth. The truth would be what baited the trap. "I knew you would be there. I wanted to tell you, but I just didn't know how. It's hard to just say to someone 'Hello, I'm bisexual'," Blair said. He looked down. 

Jim just sat there. He was shocked. "Did you stage that date for me?" 

Blair sighed again. It would be impossible to lie to him. "Only the part about the earring. We had decided that since neither of us were with anyone, we would go out and see what developed. I did tell him that there was someone else I wanted. That he might see us. He knew there was a good probability that he wasn't going to get anything besides a good night kiss," Blair said with a smile. 

Jim looked up. "Someone else that you wanted? Who?" 

Blair looked at him in wonder. "I know you aren't that dense. I love you." 

Jim stood so quickly he knocked his chair over. "What?!" 

"I said I love you," Blair said quietly. It was time to be the bait. 

"I don't believe this," Jim muttered as he started for the living room. 

Blair jumped up and blocked his path. "What don't you believe? That I love you. Believe it. I've tried not to. I didn't want to tell you, all right. I thought it would go away if I just left it alone. But it didn't, so I told you," Blair said. It certainly was the truth. 

Jim just stared down at Blair. He knew what he wanted. He just didn't know if he needed it. 

"I know you don't feel that way for me, and it's all right. The only thing I ask of you is that you let me stay," Blair looked away. "I only want to take care of you," he said softly. Please, please, Jim. Don't push me away, he wished fervently. 

Jim stared down at his friend. Blair just wanted to take care of him. 

"It's all I have left," Blair whispered. 

Jim jerked. The whisper, really just a sigh, struck a chord in him. He put his hand at the back of Blair's head and twined his fingers in that silky hair. He felt Blair tense. 

"I love you, Blair. I have for a while, but I'm afraid. I've never been with a man before," he said shakily. 

Blair looked up and smiled. "That's nothing to be ashamed of. Fear is natural when facing the unknown." 

Jim chuckled. "The unknown," he sighed as he enclosed Blair in his arms. Blair was right where he was supposed to be now. In his arms. 

Blair pulled back and pulled Jim down for a kiss. It was a kiss of exploration. Jim slowly explored every crevice. He could taste toothpaste, the beginnings of morning breath, and something that was absolutely Blair. 

Blair was melting. He had initiated the kiss, but Jim had taken over. He seemed content to just kiss forever. Finally, Blair had to pull back. Spots were dancing in front of his eyes. Jim moaned and tried to kiss him again. 

"Whoah, big guy," Blair said shakily. "Let's take this party upstairs." 

Jim nodded and leaned back in for another kiss. Blair slipped from his arms and grabbed Jim's hand. They raced up the stairs to Jim's bed. As soon as they got there, Jim began pulling at Blair's sweats. 

He wanted to touch Blair, to taste him. He had to get at Blair's skin. He ripped the raggedy sweatshirt getting off of his lover. The sweat pants were quickly disposed of. He reached for his lover, but Blair stopped him. 

He had let Jim undress him, and now it was his turn. Not that there was that much to take off, he thought as he pulled the t-shirt over Jim's head and then reached for Jim's boxers. His love's boxers hit the floor unnoticed. 

Jim was magnificent. His cock was long and thick. It bobbed there, waiting for him. 

Blair looked up at Jim. "You are so beautiful," he said with a smile. He wrapped his hand around Jim's cock. "Truly awe inspiring." 

Jim blushed. Blair watched as it started at about his collarbone and slowly spread up his neck to his cheeks. "You're blushing," Blair said with wonder. He slowly pumped Jim's cock. Jim arched toward Blair. "Hasn't anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" Blair said softly. 

Jim didn't know what do to or say. The compliment had slowed down this all consuming need. He shook his head and didn't say anything. No one had ever told him he was beautiful. 

Blair smiled. "Well, you are. Lay down, love, and I'll show you just how beautiful you are," Blair said as he slowly backed Jim toward the bed. 

Jim laid down. He was nervous now. He knew this was what he wanted, but he didn't know how far he wanted to go. He knew he didn't want to disappoint Blair. 

Blair stretched out beside Jim and watched the expressions flitting over his face. He sighed and kissed Jim again slowly, lovingly. 

"We don't do anything you don't want to do, Jim. It's all right to be nervous or afraid, but if you don't enjoy whatever we do, I can't enjoy it either," Blair whispered into Jim's ear. "If you tell me to stop, I will. No questions asked and no whining about how I might feel about it." 

Jim shuddered. His desire came back with a vengeance. Yes, this was what he wanted, as long as he could have it with Blair. 

"I want you," Jim whispered. "I just don't know what I want to do with you." 

Blair smiled. "This time I do all the loving. Remember I said I was going to show you how beautiful you are. Just lay back and take it like a man." 

Jim smiled and laughed. His laughter soon became moaning. Blair kissed and nipped down to Jim's right nipple. He began to lick and tug at it. Blair scraped the nipple with his teeth and then soothed it by suckling on it. 

Jim arched off of the bed. His nipples had never been sensitive before. Now they felt as hard and large as rocks. Blair's lips were driving him insane. He gasped as he felt Blair move to his other nipple. When Blair began to give it the same treatment, he began pleading with Blair. 

"Blair, please, Blair. Aaah, you're driving me crazy. Thaaaaat's so (gasp) good. Please, Blair," Jim begged. 

Blair sat up beside him. God, he was beautiful. His face was flushed, he had several love bites on his collar bone, and his nipples were erect. He looked down at Jim's cock. It was red, almost purple, and it looked so very hard. His mouth watered. 

"What do you want, Jim? Tell me," Blair said as he leaned down to tongue his navel. 

"Ahhh," Jim gasped at the sensation. "I want you're mouth on me." 

"My mouth is on you," Blair teased. 

"Please, Blair, I want your mouth on my cock," Jim gasped. 

Blair smiled against his stomach. He slowly slid down and licked Jim's cock from root to tip. Jim came up off the bed with a cry. 

Oh God, but that had felt good. He had almost come just from that. 

Blair looked up. "Are you all right?" 

"Yeah," Jim managed to get out. "Just a little sensitive." 

Blair smiled. He was trying so hard not to laugh. He knew Jim would never forgive him if he did. He turned back to the task at hand. He slowly engulfed Jim's cock. His cries and gasps were music to Blair's ears. It didn't take much to bring him off. His taste was sweet. It was the taste of a successful hunt. 

Blair knelt beside Jim and whispered, "Roll over, love." 

Jim stiffened a little. "Blair..." 

"Shush, we aren't going to do that tonight. Trust me, please," Blair asked. 

Jim thought a moment. He knew Blair would never hurt him. He made his decision and rolled over. Blair pushed his legs apart and knelt between his knees. Then he leaned over and began licking his way down from the top of the valley between his cheeks. 

Jim arched. The skin there was more sensitive than he had thought possible. He was getting hard again. He could feel Blair coming closer to his anus. He tensed a little as Blair began to lick him there. 

He felt Jim tense and smiled. He began to poke at him with his tongue. 

Jim gasped. Oh, that little imp. He was hard again, and his ass was tingling. Suddenly Blair stopped. "Wha.." 

"Shush, just hold still." Blair began to rub his erection in that lovely crease. Jim tensed, and Blair gasped. The feeling of being squeezed between these cheeks was spine tingling. 

Jim realized what Blair was doing and relaxed. Then he gasped and tensed again. Blair was rubbing over his anus. It was an unexpectedly pleasurable sensation. Blair began to thrust harder against him. Blair was driving Jim's hips into the bed. Jim could feel the pressure in his cock building again. Oh god, he was going to come any second. 

Blair gasped and came right after Jim. That last squeeze by Jim set him off like a bomb. He collapsed on top of Jim. "Love you," he mumbled. 

"Love you too," Jim muttered back.   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
